


Sugar Quills

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron likes to buy little gifts for Hermione.





	Sugar Quills

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Quill @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)**rhr100**

Ron makes a habit of buying little gifts for Hermione for no reason other than to show how much he loves her.

Well, that's what he makes her believe anyway. Sometimes, Ron has different motivation. His latest purchase, for example.

Sugar Quills.

He loves to watch her brow furrow in concentration as she holds the tip of it in her mouth, sucking on it absently as she thinks about the solution to her next problem

She has no idea.

Just then, his wife looks up from the desk, eyes sparkling and grinning around the quill.

Then again, Hermione knows everything.


End file.
